BABY BUTTERFLY
by Key Ichi Aroora
Summary: "Sudah bertahun-tahun dia menghantui hidup kita. Sesekali berkelebat di balik dinding, tapi tidak pernah bisa kita sentuh." Pengejaran 4 pemuda di tengah padang pasir. Hanya satu tujuan mereka : cinta.


**Halo FFn! ****Ini fic straight pertama saya! XDD *lonjak-lonjak gaje***

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik Key**

**Pairing :**** Naruto, Sasuke, Sai ama Gaara – cewek-ceweknya tebaklah sendiri-**

* * *

**Baby Butterfly**

by Key Ichi Aroora

_The great dessert. Perbatasan Suna-Konoha..._

_Wilayah kekuasaan Raja Matahari..._

_Akhir musim panas 2006__..._

"Dan cuaca benar-benar panas..."

Sai mengeluh sambil mengetuk-ketukkan ujung jarinya ke setir mobil. Di luar sana ada Naruto yang sedang mengecek mesin. Ada juga Gaara yang sedang duduk melamun di atas pasir, dan Sasuke di bak mobil belakang yang terbuka. Entah sedang apa dia.

"Naruto, yakin tidak mau dibantu?" tanya Sai yang mengeraskan suaranya agar bisa menembus kaca.

Tak ada jawaban terkuar demi mendengar tawaran Sai. Yang ada hanya suara batuk Naruto yang keluar sesekali. Mungkin keadaan mesin mobil mereka memang sudah benar-benar parah. Sai sampai ngeri membayangkan wajah Naruto yang coreng moreng terkena asap hitam.

"Mesinnya panas. Gaara, ambilkan air," pinta Naruto tanpa berpaling sedikitpun dari usahanya 'menyelamatkan tunggangan'. Tidak tahu kapan dia mulai pandai soal mesin. Mungkin karena terus-terusan diejek Sasuke.

"Gaara, berikan airnya pada Naruto, ya?" pinta Sai sambil menyerahkan sebotol air mineral pada Gaara yang kebetulan, duduk bersandar di badan mobil mereka.

Gaara menerima air itu dengan sebelah tangan.

"Ini, Naruto," ucap Gaara tanpa emosi. Pria muda itu terduduk lagi. Tangannya sibuk menyaruk pasir kering.

"Kita kembali ke kota saja, ya Gaara?" pinta Naruto penuh harap.

"Sudah terlambat untuk kembali ke kota," jawab Gaara, "nikmati sajalah."

Gaara tidak mau berpusing-pusing lagi dengan omelan Naruto –yang sudah pasti- tidak akan pernah ada habisnya kalau ditanggapi. Sejak kecil, pria berambut merah itu memang, mau tak mau, dituntut bersahabat dengan hal-hal semacam ini. Kalau cuma matahari yang terik, pemantulan cahaya akibat kekeringan permukaan bumi, dan udara yang pengap sampai membuat beberapa orang begitu tersiksa, semua biasa untuk Gaara. Ini belum seberapa sampai harus memaksa diri untuk 'mengeluh'.

Gaara kembali dalam lamunannya.

'Ada angin berhembus membawa panas sampai melelehkan kaca-kaca jendela...'

'Ada musim kering yang menitahkan bumi untuk merunduk dan menyerahkan diri sejenak pada velositasnya yang sedang tinggi...'

'Ada pusaran pasir yang memutar balikkan fakta, menutupi semua aib Raja Matahari yang otoriter dan tidak mau tahu tentang keluhan para manusia...'

'Dan ada pula seorang wanita yang berlari...'

"Teme!"

Gaara tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Woi, Teme! Mau kemana?"

Sai menurunkan kaca mobil dan menengok keluar. Mereka bertiga berpandangan beberapa detik, sementara Sasuke terus berjalan menjauh tanpa memperhatikan. Namun, karena Sasuke semakin menghilang, Naruto mengangkat bahu dan berkata,

"Kita ikut?"

Sai dan Gaara tidak mengangguk tapi langsung mengikuti langkah Naruto.

"Di balik tebing..."

Pemuda berbaju biru itu tampak gelisah. Entah apa yang dilihatnya sampai menggelisahkan itu. Kakinya tersaruk menyusuri pasir. Namun, matanya sama sekali tak berpaling...

"Aku kejar kau!"

Sasuke berlari. Puluhan jejak kaki yang terukir halus di atas tanah, juga kelebatan sekilas dari sosok itu, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjadi bukti bahwa dia ada disini.

Sasuke mendengar teriakan dari ketiga temannya dari belakang. Ia sempat melepas _sunglasses_ hitamnya dan menoleh sebentar. Namun, hanya dengan satu anggukan kecil saja, ketiga pemuda itu sudah mengerti apa yang sedang diburu Sasuke.

"Ayo kita juga ikuti dia!" aba-aba Sai.

Sekilas mereka seperti bocah-bocah kecil yang bermain kejar-kejaran di atas pasir. Tak ada suara keluar yang menantang kepiawaian angin berdendang. Yang ada hanya rasa gembira, gelisah, antusias, galau dan kerinduan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Hati mereka berempat, termasuk Sasuke, diaduk-aduk dalam satu loyang. Perasaan mereka sama.

Aneh.

Tapi...

Indah.

"Dia hilang," desis Sasuke sambil mematikan langkah. Ketiga temannya yang mengikuti dari belakang berhenti mendadak. "Dia menyelinap terlalu cepat..." lanjutnya.

"Dia masuk ke dalam, ya Teme?" tanya Naruto.

Mata mereka bertumpu pada titik pusat yang sama. Di depan mereka ada jejak kaki terakhir, dan gua besar yang sepertinya sangat lihai menyembunyikan tawanan.

"Kita masuk juga?" usul Gaara. Hal itu langsung mendapat persetujuan mutlak dari Sai.

"Tidak ada jalan lain 'kan?" Sai mengangkat bahu, "lagipula kita butuh tempat berteduh. Di luar sini benar-benar panas... Lagipula aku ingin menemuinya juga..."

"Memang aku sudah sangat capek mengharapkan dia." Naruto membuka telapak tangannya ke atas. "Tapi aku benar-benar ingin menyentuhnya."

"Sudah bertahun-tahun dia menghantui hidup kita. Sesekali berkelebat di balik dinding, tapi tidak pernah bisa kita sentuh," ujar Gaara, "sampai-sampai kita dianggap tak berminat pada wanita karena terus mengharapkannya datang dan menampakkan diri."

Sasuke menarik nafas. "Aku masih memegang keyakinanku bahwa dia seorang bidadari."

"Tidak," sangkal Naruto, "dia pasti hantu. Hantu cantik."

"Dia anak buah Orochimaru atau simpanan Jiraiya-sama," cetus Sai, "kudengar mereka berdua lihai sekali mengumpulkan para wanita cantik untuk 'digarap'."

"Siapapun itu yang jelas dia masuk ke dalam sini," potong Gaara menghentikan perdebatan mereka, "dan kita akan menyesal seumur hidup kalau tidak segera menemukannya dan hanya melakukan perdebatan tak penting disini."

Gaara mendahului teman-temannya dan masuk ke dalam gua. Tak sampai sedetik Sai sudah menyalipnya dan menengok sana-sini. Naruto sudah menghilang. Tubuhnya yang kecil itu menghilang diantara naungan bersekat yang nyaris tanpa stalaktit atau stalakmit. Sasuke sendiri tidak terdengar berbicara. Jari-jari pucatnya yang panjang itu hanya meraba dinding gua, seolah-olah di celah-celah kecilnya yang berlekuk-lekuk itu ada peri kecil yang bersembunyi dan bisa ditanyainya tentang si gadis misterius.

"Air..."

Gaara menapakkan kakinya di landasan batu yang muncul ke permukaan air. Tidak disangka, ternyata di tengah ladang pasir tak beradab ini ada juga oase dalam gua. Bukan, bukan oase. Lebih tepatnya danau...

Ya... Danau yang menyembunyikan beribu tanda tanya dalam benak Gaara.

'Cantik...' Gaara tersenyum sambil memandang air yang beriak. 'Gadis berambut cokelat itu menggodaku. Aku seperti dikutuk, tapi kutukan ini membuatku bahagia...'

Gaara tak meneruskan lamunannya. Namun, wajahnya yang manis itu mengumumkan kalau seorang Kazekage muda sedang jatuh cinta. Ia menitipkan surat cintanya ke dalam liukan air yang beriak tak henti-henti di bawah kakinya.

'Matanya keruh sekali, mengingatkan aku pada mata sahabatku Neji,' batin Naruto. Ia sedang menelusuri ruangan gua yang berkelok-kelok seperti labirin. 'Tapi di matanya yang keruh itulah tersembunyi hatiku yang sedang menawarkan cinta...'

'Seumur hidup, aku belum menemukan kuas yang mampu menggoreskan objek seindah wujudmu...' Sai merasakan getaran dalam hatinya, seolah-olah gadis berambut pirang yang sedang melambai-lambai di benaknya itu, sedang mengatakan kalau ia akan segera datang dan duduk bersandar di bahu Sai.

'Aku akan menemukanmu,' tekad Sasuke. Jari-jemarinya masih menelusuri dinding gua. Tapi dinding itu sekarang seolah berubah menjadi kanvas. Terciptalah sebuah mahakarya luar biasa yang mempu membuatnya tertegun seperti anak kecil. Gadis berambut pink itu selalu saja bermunculan di otaknya. Senyumnya yang renyah dan sifatnya yang kekanakan membuat Sasuke penasaran. Setidaknya selama ia belum tahu siapa namanya..

"Aku tidak bertemu dengannya, Teme."

Keempat pemuda itu berkumpul kembali di tengah gua.

"Aku sudah menelusuri semua lubang di gua ini!" Naruto jengkel dan menghentakkan kakinya. "Sampai lubang semut sudah kucari...!"

"Aku juga tidak bertemu," kata Sai, "sepertinya aku harus bermimpi sampai mati."

Gaara mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin memang begitu... Kita terlalu banyak berkhayal..."

"Kita tidak berkhayal," ucap Sasuke dingin.

Sai, Naruto dan Gaara mengerutkan keningnya. Tak lama kemudian, mata mereka sudah melayang mengikuti telunjuk kanan Sasuke. Bibir mereka ternganga.

Di atas batu besar yang melintang seperti jembatan itu berdiri seorang gadis yang sedang tersenyum ke arah mereka. Sesekali tangannya yang gemulai itu menebarkan pasir. Membuat butiran-butiran itu jatuh ke lantai basah gua dengan tebaran cahaya yang terpantul dari air. Di belakang gadis itu ada bulan. Entah bulan darimana, yang jelas bulatan itu penuh. Kemunculan sang gadis membuat bulan rela turun dari langit untuk singgah sebentar dan meminjamkan diri meski hanya sebagai latar belakang. Semua keganasan alam merunduk karenanya. Mungkinkah gadis ini seorang penjinak matahari?

"Ya, Tuhan..."

Naruto mengucek matanya. Memang benar, gadis itu berdiri di atas batu.

"Cantik..." Sai menggumam terpesona, "rambutnya yang pirang itu catik..."

"Pirang?" Gaara mengernyit. "Kau masih bersikukuh kalau rambutnya pirang?"

"Apa lagi...?" Sai tidak peduli. "Rambutnya memang pirang, Tuan Kazekage..."

Sasuke memotong cepat, "Tidak. Rambutnya merah jambu pendek."

Naruto ikut-ikutan. "Salah, salah, salah! Rambutnya biru!"

Mereka masih saling bersikukuh dengan pendapatnya masing-masing. Biru, cokelat muda, pirang dan pink... Mana yang benar?

"Sepertinya dia memang menampakkan dirinya sebagai sesuatu yang berbeda di mata kita masing-masing," ucap Sasuke akhirnya, "agar kita seolah tidak jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama."

"Ya..." jawab Gaara sambil mengerling ke arah sang gadis, "dia berilusi."

Naruto dan Sai tak menjawab lagi. Pikiran mereka sudah melayang lagi ke angkasa. Mereka berempat berusaha menggantungkan mimpi-mimpi pada kumparan pusat bulan di belakang sang gadis pujaan. Mencoba mengirimkan pesan tanpa suara dimana mereka ingin sekali diberi izin untuk menyentuh.

"Seandainya..."

Tetesan air turun dari atap gua. Dalam satu kedipan mata, air itu menghilang dan kristal-kristalnya yang belum jadi uap berpendaran laksana bintang hasil jentikan Dewi Bulan. Naruto bahkan baru sadar kalau gua ini begitu muram dan gelap. Seolah mereka menghilang ke dunia yang amat jauh berbeda, berbanding terbalik dengan kekeringan gurun di luar sana. Sumber cahaya bahkan hanya dari titik-titik sinar yang membaur lemah begitu melewati ketebalan dinding gua. Namun, suara air membilas seluruh kesan muram itu. Gadis itu menebarkan pesona yang mampu meluluhlantakkan segalanya...

"Turunlah..." pinta Sai perlahan, "kami ingin tahu siapa namamu..."

Gadis itu hanya tertawa. Bibirnya yang melengkung itu sampai membuat Sai bersumpah tak ada yang mempu membuat lukisan secantik penampakan sang gadis. Naruto bengong seperti anak kecil melihat sulap. Hatinya yang hilang di kedalaman keruh itu jadi semakin tenggelam. Sasuke masih bersikap datar namun hatinya berdebar. Ia memang tak mampu menunjukkan emosi berlebihan tapi di dalam sana hatinya diteriaki oleh kerinduan.

"Sudah cukup kau mempermainkan kami!" Naruto tak sabar. "Ayolaaah turuuun!"

Gadis itu tertawa lagi dan berbalik badan. Sebelah matanya mengedip sekali ke arah keempat pemuda yang telah hilang dalam waktu. Sepertinya ini benar-benar magis...

"Sampai jumpa..."

"HAH?"

Keempat pemuda itu terbelalak. Suara itu membius. Benar-benar membius. Di telinga Naruto suara yang terdengar begitu lemah seperti akar kering, namun begitu lembut seperti kelopak basah. Di telinga Sai, suara itu terdengar bergemerincing. Seperti beresonansi. Di telinga Gaara, suara itu angkuh, namun begitu tak terlupakan. Dan Sasuke berani memutuskan kalau suara yang tadi didengarnya adalah suara bidadari...

Gadis yang berdiri di atas batu itu membaur bersama dengan tenggelamnya bulan di atas horizon. Bintang-bintang bergumul sejenak. Memutuskan apakah mereka akan ikut bulan atau tidak. Tapi akhirnya mereka menghilang karena tak mau berkhianat. Cahaya temaram turun sebagai penghabisan. Aneh, benarkah ada langit di dalam gua? Dunia apa ini? _Wonderland? Neverland?_ Atau dunia yang tercipta hanya untuk pemuda jatuh cinta?

"Dia pergi..."

Tarikan nafas panjang keluar dari bibir keempat pemuda setelah mendengar keluhan Naruto. Sasuke merasa pusing. Kenapa begitu singkat?

Sai lunglai. "Tidak ada gunanya lagi kita bermimpi..."

"Kita akan bertemu lagi dengannya," ucap Gaara yakin, "suatu saat nanti."

"Aku hanya berharap agar dia tak terus-terusan berkelebat di sekitarku..." kata Sasuke.

Keempat pemuda itu mengangguk bersamaan. Mereka mengerling sekali pada jembatan batu tempat gadis itu menghilang. Terserah dunia mau mempermainkan mereka. Yang jelas, tak ada yang tahu seberapa dahsyat kekuatan yang terbentuk dari permainan cinta...

Sai mengambil pecahan batu tajam di lantai gua. "Tulis harapan kalian sebelum pergi."

Teman-temannya yang lain langsung tanggap dan bergantian menulis harapan seperti perintah Sai. Siapa tahu suatu saat gadis itu akan membaca pesan mereka. Siapa tahu suatu saat ada gadis berambut indigo yang duduk di beranda belakang rumah Uzumaki. Siapa tahu juga suatu saat ada gadis berambut cokelat yang membawakan bingkisan tahun baru ke rumah dinas Kazekage. Siapa tahu juga ada gadis pirang yang datang ke rumah Sai minta dilukis, dan gadis berambut pink mengirim surat ke rumah Uchiha...

'_Baru kali ini aku__ takut pada perempuan. KAU-lah yang membuatku takut karena selalu menghantui benakku. Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas hal ini. Sign, Sasuke Uchiha.'_

'_Temui aku malam ini. Ingin kubuktikan pada mereka kalau kau memang benar-benar berambut cokelat dan mataku tidak pernah salah. Ttd, Sabaku no Gaara.'_

'_Call me : __0807231010. Contact name Naruto Uzumaki.'_

'_Kau tawarkan kerinduan, aku tawarkan kesetiaan. With love and always with love. Sai.'_

Keempat pemuda berjalan beriringan tanpa ada yang saling mendahului seperti tadi. Langkah kaki mereka saling bergema. Menyulut kesabaran hati mereka yang memang sudah terlalu penat karena terlampau lama dipaksa tertegun. Sasuke ingat perkataan Kakashi-sensei, kalau akan ada saatnya seorang pemuda kehilangan daya upayanya di depan seorang wanita. Saat itulah seorang pemuda segagah apapun, akan mengaku dirinya kalah dan bisa mengabdikan diri pada suara cinta...

Langkah kaki itu membawa mereka keluar dari gua. Hamparan pasir dan cuaca panaslah yang menyambut. Seakan tadi kehilangan, terik matahari langsung memeluk mereka tanpa perasaan. Peluh turun meski baru sekejap.

"Kita kembali?" Gaara menunjuk mobil yang diparkir di jauh sana.

"Ayo!" ajak Sai. Gaara dan Naruto menurut.

"Dobe, Gaara, Sai! Tunggu!"

Tiga pemuda itu menoleh. "Ada apa lagi sih?"

"Binatang itu mengikuti kalian dari belakang. Sepertinya berasal dari dalam gua..."

Gaara, Sai dan Naruto terkesiap.

"Kupu-kupu...! Darimana datangnya? Jangan-jangan tadi..."

**OWARI**

* * *

_**Jadi siapakah gadis yang jadi pujaan **__**hati Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto ama Sai?**_

_**Kupu-kupu yang berubah jadi gadis cantik apa gadis cantik yang jadi kupu-kupu?**_

_**Anda-lah yang memutuskan...**_

_**Anywaay, pik ini sepenuhnya –ulang ah- sepenuhnya, terinspirasi dari vidklip-nya Westlife 'Something Right' dan ke-fobia-an author pada kupu2. Tebak aja siapa yg jadi Mark, Shane, Nicky ama Kian-nya.. ^^ Tapi ada juga sih bumbunya, biar kagak datar-datar amat (perasaan masih datar deh). Pesan di pik ini apa ya... emm.. Saya cuman pengin menyatakan kalau cantik itu relatip *pesan yang aneh***_

_**Jadi gimana? Udah bisa nebak**__** belum siapa "DIA" di mata tiga cowo nie? Wujud siapa yang dilihat Sasu? Wujud siapa yang dilihat Naru dan yang dilihat Sai? Kalau kaga' tau kebangetan *plak-plak-plak-juduggg-bug-bug*. Kalau yang dilihat Gaara ntu sih cewek yang ditolong Naru di Naruto the Movie 3 *kalau gak salah*.**_

_**Buat NACCHI **__**CULLEN : Aku bikin straight! Jangan pernah mengejekku lagi..!**_

_**Terima kasih sudah baca. Ripiu is wajiiiiibbbb....**_

_***kabur sama Minato (?)***_


End file.
